


Wayward Soul

by Firehedgehog



Series: Gifted things [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gift Fic, a small bit of skull, carry on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: A gift fic for Akua, based on Carry on, while there stuck in exams. good luck!





	Wayward Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akua/gifts).



> I don't own anything but the fanfic, carry on storyline mentions owned by Akua  
> update only a typo fix

Your name is Skull, _but its not really Skull..._

 

Whatever it truly is, is lost.

 

Memory of his true name just lead to _**PAIN PAIN PAIN**_

 

Sometime when he looked in the mirror he wondered why he felt it was a lie.

 

You can only go forward in life, wondering about scars you don’t remember.

 

Building a life is hard with no memory.

 

Being a stuntman was like flying in the air.

 

He wondered when he had flown, and why it felt it wasn’t a plane.

 

This path lead his to the others.

 

A curse that took him from time.

 

He was a cute baby.

 

Then a cure.

 

Hello adulthood.

 

Then there was a flash of light.

 

He fell.

 

END


End file.
